


The Job Interview

by avantegarda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, big nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a headcanon where Finwe appointed Turgon head of the Royal Library of Tirion (gradddad’s the king=cushy government jobs). And because I love a good office romance, I decided he and Elenwe worked there together. And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Interview

He’d interviewed seventeen people that day.  _Seventeen_  people, all with practically the exact same qualifications for assistant librarian. It wasn’t that he disliked people, or his job—heloved running the royal library. But after seventeen straight job interviews, he was definitely feeling the need to be alone for a while.

Glancing at the list of applicants, Turgon sighed. There was only one more interview that day—some girl named Elenwe, from Valimar. All he had to do was get through this last one, and then he could finally go home and have a cup of tea.

“Hello?” called a bright female voice from the doorway of his office. “Are you ready for me?”

“Ah, yes, come in. Lady Elenwe, isn’t i…” He trailed off as the girl entered.

She was  _beautiful_. Her soft, curly hair was as bright as the sun, her eyes were enormous and crystal blue, and though he tried not to notice, the dress she wore showed off her curvaceous figure to perfection.

“Um…sir? I’m not late for the interview, am I?”

“No, no,” said Turgon quickly. “Please have a seat. I see from the letter you sent in that you spent forty years at the Academy in Valimar?”

“Forty as a student. Thirty as an assistant tutor. And then I spent forty more years working in the Valimar library.”

“Impressive credentials. Do you have any letters of reference?”

“Yes, several.” She reached into the satchel at her side and pulled out a stack of papers, each bearing the seals of one important person or another. Turgon glanced through them briefly, the letters confirming what he had already suspected.

Beautiful, vivacious Elenwe was the most qualified candidate.

Meaning he would have to hire her. And then  _work_  with her. And talk to her every day, and give her orders, and constantly see those bright blue eyes and soft red lips…

Well, he’d just have to ignore that about her.

Turgon took a deep breath. “You’re hired.”


End file.
